


It's Only Natural

by dancinluv



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Revealed secrets. Temptation. Sexual content. Sex and Drama.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny helps Abbie break Crane out of his shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open sexame

Crane spots Jenny and Abbie sitting at a table as he closes the door behind him inside the pub. At first, he almost didn't recognize Abbie with her new hair cut. He found the new do appealing and attractive on her. It framed her face well. He'd always thought she had gorgeous features, it didn't matter what style she wore her hair. He was tempted to just stay were he was and admire her beauty from afar as long as he could without being noticed but knew they were expecting him at a timely manner. Casually, he strolls over to their table.

The two were laughing up a storm, slapping each others arm, hands slamming down on the tables hard woodened surface. Abbie wiped the tears that fell from her eyes, her lower abdomen started to cramp up from the amount of laughter she couldn't control. Jenny is taking deep breaths out of her mouth trying to compose herself and refrain from laughing. They both look up at Crane as he approaches their table with his new surprise. When Jenny eyed Crane, her expression was mixed between shocked and impressed. Abbie's mouth fell opened in surprise as well. Jenny would have never believed it if she didn't see it. He stood by Abbie's chair peering down at the two speechless women, who are gaping at him in shock. His brows furrowed together in concern, unsure of the reason behind there sudden sticker shock reaction, until he noticed Abbie's eyes floating back and forth between his eyes and his hair. His features relaxed when he understood their reason for their strange behavior.

"love the new hair." Jenny said smiling cheekily with raised brows.

He nods in gratitude "Thank you. I had asked the barber only for a trim. Instead, he took it upon himself to transition my hair into this posh, modish, aristocratic appearance," he said pointing at the short length of his ends. "which does not portray my true character." he lastly said in confidence.

His confidence faded when he observed Abbie and Jenny exchanging looks with no response. Their eyes meet back at his, staring at him with empty expressions. Abbie pursed her lips in thought. She looked at Jenny.

"hmm, I don't know. What do you think Jenny?" .

Jenny squints one eye closed and twists her mouth to the side. "hm, I would have to say, it's definitely better than looking like a lumber jack. This style suits you. You look more dignified."

Crane rolls his eyes at the two sisters knowing fully well his judgment wasn't being taken seriously.

"When did you get the cut?" Abbie asked jumping to another subject.

"Yesterday afternoon. I thought I further-"

Abbie pulls out a chair next to her for Crane. "Have a seat." she gestures her hand at the chair for him to sit.

 

 

He sat down "-I thought I further my efforts in adapting to this era by sacrificing something of importance to me."

" and you decided to go with your hair" Jenny asked with less pity in her tone.

"Yes. My hair holds or held a great significance to my origins" he continued to say.

"Well I think that's great Crane. That's a big first step to change." Abbie pats him on his back.

He smiles softly peeking down at his folded hands that are resting on the table. "I'm happy you approve. I see I'm not the only one who had a visit with the barber. Do barbers cut women's hair in this era?" he said analyzing Abbie's hair from top to bottom.

She picked up right away what he was referring to. "Oh! my hair. Yeah, I got it cut when I was in Quantico. You like it?" she asked while combing out the bottom of her neck length curls.

"Indeed I do." he said in a low husky voice still checking out her do.

"and to answer your question, No. I didn't go to a barber. I went to a hair stylist. Women and men go to salons nowadays."

He looked confused.

She proceeded to explain further "A shop where you can get your hair done in a particular style or get a color treatment a barber is not licensed to do."

"Ah."

Jenny flags the waitress down to order another round of beers. Crane looks up at Abbie and smiles. Abbie smiles back then looks over her shoulder to keep herself distracted from Cranes intense gaze. He notices. His grin grows wider, flattered at the effect his stare was having on her.

"When I had arrived I noticed the two of you were engaged in, what I can only assume, a humorous conversation. Mind If I ask what the two of you were discussing? If it was about private matters then forgive me for prying." his eyes switch between Abbie and Jenny peculiarly.

"Oh their was nothing private about our conversation." Jenny chuckles, waving her hand nonchalantly. "In fact, we would love for you to join in on our discussion."

Abbie gives Jenny a cautionary glare and shakes her head in a way to advise Jenny not to dig that hole.

The waitress returns with their beers and sets them down on the table in front of them.

Crane grins with joy. Happy to be invited in their earlier chat. "Splendid. and precisely what was the topic you and Miss Mills were conversing? he grabs his mug to take a sip of his beer.

"Sex." Jenny flat out said as if it was no big deal.

Crane spits his beer out and coughs up a storm trying to catch his breath. Abbie quickly pats his back. "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head yes. His cheeks were showing a pinkish hue. He was having a hard time breathing. Abbie grabs a glass of water she never touched once she started drinking her beer and gives the water to Crane. He immediately accepts it and takes a huge sip. He rest his hand on his lap with the glass in his grip. His cough lessened, his breathing became balanced. 

Abbie rubs her hand up and down his back. "You gonna be alright?"

He shakes his head yes. "I do apologize." he said out of breath. "I don't know what happened."

"Must of went down the wrong pipe." Abbie speculated, but she knew exactly what happened. Jenny mentioned a word Crane is not accustomed to hearing. Sex was a word that Abbie assumed was not used often in his time. The act itself was damn sure used a lot but to speak of It in his era was most likely forbidden and considered blasphemous. Jenny just stared at the two, doing her best to contain her laughter.

"You okay there Icky." she asked insincerely. "If you don't feel comfortable-"

He holds his hand in the air waving it dismissively. "It's quite alright Miss Jenny. I don't mind discussing this particular matter."

"Cool. Can't wait to hear what your all about when it comes to fuc-"

Abbie quickly cuts in before Jenny could finish the obscene word. "I think it's time for us to move on to a different subject.'

Crane sat up in his chair and sighed trying to maintain his dignity. "No need. I am quite capable of handling this particular choice of topic for the evening." he flashes them both an unconvinced grin.

"Yeah Abbie, we are all adults here. Crane's a big boy. You heard the man. He can handle it." she glanced at Crane.

Abbie placed her hand gently on his shoulder looking at him questionably. "Are you sure Crane? Don't allow Jenny to pressure you into talking about sex." He uncomfortably looked down at his hands again.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Abbie's accusation "I'm not pressuring him Abbs. Crane, am I pressuring you?'

He glanced at Jenny "No. I can manage."

"Good!" Jenny said with a little too much enthusiasm. Abbie angled her head to the side and nervously massaged the back of her neck, unsure about how much of this conversation Crane will be able to manage and how far Jenny will take it. Crane took another sip of his beer. Jenny cleared her throat before taking the initiative to get things rolling.

"Okay then. Sooo... Icky, what's your favorite sexual position?" she boldly asked smirking.

He chokes on his beer again but not as bad as he did before. Abbie lowered her head, shaking it disapprovingly. Jenny lifted her brows anxiously awaiting his answer. The waitress returns to their table asking them if they needed anything else. This time, Abbie ordered a round of whiskey shots. She knew her and Crane were not buzzed enough to have this conversation. They needed something stronger to drink in order to get through the awkwardness feeling they were having, judging by the way he was having a hard time swallowing down his beer anytime Jenny mentioned anything related to the word 'sex'. He puts down his mug and puts a fist up to his mouth as his coughing gradually ends.

"I-I-I - ' he sputters, His face is red in embarrassment "I would say -' he grabbed his beer again and down the rest of it before answering. "May I ask your permission to revisit the question after a moments thought?" he said in one long breath as he set his mug back down on the table. The beer wasn't hitting him fast enough. He was thankful Abbie had ordered malt liquor because he definitely was going to need something stronger in order to answer such a personal question.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll come back to you. Abbie, same question." she leaned back in her seat folding her arms across her chest.

Abbie's eyes grew wide. She didn't know whether to feel angry at her sister for targeting her as well or embarrassed at idea of sharing her sexual preferences openly in front of her partner.

"um, uh-" she blinked a couple of times. She was completely caught off guard. _Good one Jenny_. "Um... where's our drinks? " Abbie sits forward looking around for their waitress, purposely putting off answering the question for as long as she could.

Jenny rolled her eyes and laughs at how hard it is for them to answer one damn question, which is minor compared to how explicit Jenny's questions really could be.

"Seriously you guys?" she rolled her eyes again shaking her head disappointedly. Crane joined in Abbie's inspecting eyes and looked for the waitress as well.

"Does it really take that long to make a couple of shots? Could went to the bar and I got it my damn self, by now." Abbie muttered looking displeased.

"Agreed. The service here is not at it's best." Crane said in addition.

"Quit stalling you guys. I'm sure our waitress will be back in a minute. Maybe she's swamped handling other tables. Give her break Abbs, you just put your order in like, a second ago."

Abbie shook her head in disagreement, wagging her finger. "Mm-mm , it's been longer than a second. Five minutes I would say the least. Ten the most."

" Whatever. Not _really_ important. Clearly you guys are having a hard time talking about a simple act two people do when they're attracted to one another. So lets just drop it. Abbie, I'm more surprised at you. Especially after you shared with me what you love most about foreplay not that long ago." Jenny had purposely let that one slip out. She had a plan brewing.

Abbie eyes opened wider, staring extremely hard at Jenny with her lips pressed together. It was a look that read 'I can't believe you just said that in front of Crane'

Jenny smiled innocently. Abbie narrowed her eyes, already suspecting Jenny was up to something.  The bold remark that came from Jenny's mouth caused Crane to whip his head in their direction in a curious manner. "and also telling me how you like to give a lot of hea-"

Abbe grabbed Jenny's elbow causing her tongue to trip over her last word before Crane could hear. She scowls at Jenny with the most evil glare. She forcefully pulled Jenny by the arm and leaned in to question her in a low enough voice to prevent her partner from hearing, who is sitting, steadily and strangely eyeing the two. "What -in the hell- do you - think- you're- doing?" Abbie asked through gritted teeth.

Jenny leaned in closer. "Helping you out."

"Well don't. You're so called help is embarrassing me in front of Crane"

"and your point? This is the perfect opportunity to get him to open up about his sexual desires and I'm sure a part of you is curious to know. You need to stop acting all innocent in front of your boy here." she leaned back in her chair with a 'you know I'm right' look.

Abbie could have argued with her but chose not to. She knew her sister was right. A part of her was intrigued about what Crane favored when it came to sex or love making. It was hard to say with Crane, she could only judge by how cavalier and honorable he presented himself to a lady. He holds true to his gentlemanly ways. She wondered if he even knew what foreplay was and what it entailed. Her mind traveled to another mental image of him and Katrina practicing the act of foreplay on one another. The thought of them going down on each other flashed through her mind which made her shudder in disgust, banishing the formidable thought out of her head.

The waitress returned to their table in a hurry, almost spilling their shots on her tray. Crane smiled and nodded pleasantly at the waitress as she gives him his shot. Abbie thanked the waitress when she set her and Jenny's shot down in front of them. "Here ya go. Three rounds of Jack. Anything else I can get for you guys?"

"No thanks" Abbie replied. As the waitress began to walk away Abbie quickly called her back over "When is happy hour?"

"It's actually going on right now. We have a three dollar special for any beer on tap and all well drinks half off." the waitress answered excitedly.

"How much for a pitcher?" Abbie inquired.

"If it's one of our beers,on tap, it would be only five dollars."

"When does happy hour end?"

"At ten o clock"

Jenny looked at the time on her phone. "and we have plen-ty of time. It's only a quarter to nine."

"Yes we do."

"Do you have Blue Moon on tap?" Jenny asked

"I believe we do.'

"We'll take a pitcher of that." Abbie said sounding more upbeat.

Crane just looked at the two confused, not recalling ever tasting blue moon and found the name to be quite strange for an ale. Jenny smiled happily at Abbie, loving her sisters sudden change in mood. For once, Abbie chose to go along with her sisters ploy. She decided to see where a night of numerous amount of beer intake will lead Crane's mouth. How far will he allow himself to open up about anything to do with sex. Abbie was intrigued alright, intrigued enough to let down her guard, hoping he'd join in and follow along in what would be soon, an interesting, detailed conversation.

Jenny, Abbie and Crane pick up their shot. Jenny held her tiny glass up in the air to make a toast. "To spending a fun filled night with two of the closest people I know and love. To having team witness back together. Can I just say I missed you both. Anyway, cheers! drink up!'

Crane nods and clinks his glass against Abbie's and Jenny's. "Cheers" Abbie and Crane said simultaneously.

Everyone drank their shot.

 

**An Hour later**

Jenny was sitting at the table smiling and laughing at Crane and Abbie while they were up on stage singing the last verse of 'Celebration by kool and the Gang'. Once the song was over they merrily exit the stage and join Jenny back at the table. Crane was tipsy but not quite drunk. Right away he grabbed the karaoke book and scrolled his finger down the song list. Abbie is looking along side him. Jenny was going to try to order one last pitcher of beer before happy hour ended. Crane dabs his finger on the name of the song he wanted to sing.

"Ah! This will do."

Abbie looked at the song he chose to sing. "Sweet dreams by Eurythmics?."

"Will you sing it with me Lieutenant?" he asked smiling at her adoringly.

"sure, why not." she returned his smile.

"splendid!" he said closing the book and sliding it off to the side.

The waitress came back to collect their empty plates. Jenny asked the waitress for another pitcher of beer. The waitress nods and takes their empty pitcher. Crane caresses the rim of his glass with his index finger while making eye contact with Jenny.

"Missionary." he said out of nowhere.

Jenny and Abbie both looked thrown by his odd comment.

"Earlier, you had asked which position I prefer pertaining to copulation.' he sighs. 'Missionary. Now that you have acquired my answer, I think it is only fair to ask the same of you in return. What is your preferable position Miss Jenny."

Jenny glanced at Abbie, surprised and taken aback that he'd finally felt ready to open up about his position preference. The beer must have been kicking in, Jenny thought.

Jenny gave him a sly smile and peeked down at her glass "Reverse cowgirl" she said peeping up at him. His expression turned into confusion.

"Google it."

Abbie couldn't help but snicker to herself when she saw Crane's reaction. She leaned over to his ear and whispered a detailed description of the meaning behind the name. His eyes opened wider, understanding why the position was given that name. He mouths a silent 'Oh". Jenny covered her mouth while chuckling at his reaction as well. Abbie shifts away from him smiling and laughing.

"It's okay Crane. There are a lot of positions we don't expect you to know."

"You get a pass on that one Icky. Don't think your off the hook sis. You still owe me an answer." she said in a no nonsense tone.

"Okay," she sighed as she slumps back in her chair, one hand encircled around her glass, the other resting in her lap. Crane fixedly watches her, awaiting her answer. "I guess my favorite position would have to be missionary as well."

Jenny curls her lip up in disgust. "Really? Come. ON. Abbie. Are you seriously telling me that's your _most_ favorite position."

Abbie nods. "Yeah it is. What can I say, I'm boring."

The last thing Crane thought Abbie to be was boring. He was happy to know she found that position to be satisfactory and pleasing as well. There were times his mind started to wander down a forbidden path that involved him and Abbie kissing for the first time. He wasn't sure what exactly caused his mind to think deeper beyond his and hers friendship but one day, it just did. It happened while Abbie was still away in Quantico. He paid it no mind at first but then it suddenly happened again after hearing Abbie open up about her sexual preference. Briefly he envisioned them making love in his bedroom at the cabin. He pushed the thought aside, blaming the beer for inappropriately fantasizing about his partner.  

"Bullshit Abbs. I find that hard to believe. You're holding back."

"I'm not." she said straight up.

Crane adds in his input "I find missionary to be the most romantic when a  husband and wife show their love for one another during love making."

Jenny shook her head disappointingly at the two "you guys have no imagination."

"Unlike you, some of us enjoy simple positions when it comes to sexual pleasure." Abbie said.

"To be honest, I'm not as much of a freak you think I am sis. It's not always about bumping and grinding with me." she said with an eye roll trying to down play the type of person Abbie perceived her to be in her sexcapades. "Okay, I have follow up question for the both of you. What is your second favorite sexual position."

The waitress came back to their table with a full pitcher of beer. Crane kept silent and filled his glass with beer, giving Abbie room to answer first. Abbie waited for Crane to finish filling his glass so she could fill her own, hoping he'd answer first.

Jenny had no patience to wait for either one to respond. She made it easier by calling out a name. "Crane, second favorite sexual position."

He gulped down a huge sip of his beer before answering. "I suppose, spooning."

"You mean side by side?" Jenny inquired.

"Yes. If that is the more modern term."

"It's one step up from missionary. Abbie, your go"

"When the man is making love to me from behind." she said in a provocative voice, not intentionally. Crane swallowed hard, feeling himself getting slightly aroused hearing her speak in that alluring, raspy, seductive voice that could grab any mans attention.

"What about you Jenny?" her tone changed quickly to sounding more upbeat.

"Um, I would have to say doggy style."

Abbie filled her glass with beer, Jenny took a sip before asking another question "If you guys could choose a place in public, where you could get away with having sex and not get caught. Where would it be?"

Abbie raises her hand. "I'll go first this time. The beach."

"So cliche Abbs."

"Do you hear me trashing your comments? If I wanted your feedback, I would have asked for it."

Crane cleared his throat letting them know he was about to take his turn to share his answer.They both direct their attention at him. "I've always been fond of the woods."

"The woods huh, so you like roughing it" Jenny teased. "and where in the woods would you have do the nasty?"

Abbie and Jenny stare intently at him, eager to know his answer. His mouth opened to speak but first took a long sip of his beer. "Your meaning of 'the nasty' your referring to love making , I presume. If we were to be outdoors, I'd picture my love and I making love on a hand made quilt nearby the lake or upon my coat depending on how prepared we were for our outing."

"Sounds nice" Abbie wore a pleasant smile, staring bewitchingly at Cranes beautiful blue eyes, day dreaming about her and Crane making love til sundown on a  flannel blanket after having a nice picnic. She justified her naughty thought from the amount of beer she drank. She'd never thought to look deeper in the pool of lust involving Crane, until now. She also blamed Jenny on this one.

"Yeah Crane, that sounds-great." Jenny said with little truth behind her words. "Well, _I_ would like to have sex inside an elevator. It would have to be a quickie though."

"Why?, afraid your man won't last longer than two minutes" she teased tauntingly smiling at Jenny.

Jenny didn't look amused "Ha. ha.. Next question. Abbie, how many orgasms has a man given you in one night and Icky, how many orgasms have you given a woman?"

Abbie smiled in thought, thinking back at the time her and Luke were dating. So far, he's been the only man to make her orgasm more than once. "I would have to say three times."

"With whom?" There was no end to Jenny 's nosiness. Crane looked curiously at Abbie, wondering the same thing. She was hesitant to reveal the persons name, knowing how Crane feels about him. He's never shown jealousy when Luke was around Abbie but his constant eye rolling when Luke came around showed Abbie how Crane truly felt towards him. She didn't fault Crane for his improper demeanor around Luke. Luke would  purposely brag about the type of relationship him and Abbie had, making it sound as if their relationship was peaches and cream. Implying she had a lost a good thing when she had it, meaning him. Constantly, he'd belittle Crane every time he'd encountered him at the police department.

"Ah,,, um,,, I forgot." she said with shifty eyes bouncing back between Jenny and Crane, as she took another sip of her beer.

Jenny rolled her eyes, knowing Abbie just told a lie. She let it go, for now. That conversation would definitely be revisited again later, when her and Abbie are alone. At the present time, her answer didn't matter to her as much as Crane's. He was itching to know who the man was that had her climaxing into eternal bliss three times in one night.

"Okay Icky, your up." she blatantly said reaching for her beer.

He peered down at the foam dissipating on top of his beer, wondering if his answer would make him be perceived as a man whore. "six." he muttered softly under his breath.

Jenny leaned forward putting her hand by her earlobe. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yeah, I didn't catch that myself" Abbie leaned in closer to him as well.

He peeked up at them looking ashamed. "Six." he voiced a little louder.

Jenny inched her brows up, surprised at his answer. " Six times?."

Abbie repeatedly blinked her eyes. "You've given a woman six orgasms."

"No way. I definitely call bullshit on that one." Jenny commented.

"Yes. I do not care to go into details. Please do not ask that of me." he finishes off his beer.

Abbie held her hands up in surrender. "Oh, don't worry. I won't ask."

"I will, how many women have you given six orgasms to?"

Crane looked away. "To all of my beau's."

"and how many were there?"

Abbie slaps Jenny's arm "Jenny!"

"What? Inquiring minds want to know."

"No, no. It's quite alright. As Miss Jenny stated earlier. We are all adults at this table. If you must know, five would be the accurate count from what I can remember." he responded confidently.

"Really?' it wasn't really a question. More like impressed. Jenny held her fist out for him to bump fists with his. He recognized the fist bump  from when him and Abbie shared that same gesture. He fist bumped Jenny back with a head nod and a shy grin. He was relieved the two sisters passed no judgment on his character from his unexpected answer.

"Mad props Icky, mad props. Kudos to you my friend."

He pushed his chair back so he could stand. "If you will excuse me ladies. I must pay a visit to the washroom."

Jenny and Abbie kept their eyes on Crane until he was out of sight. Abbie grabbed the karaoke book to find a song to sing. Jenny slapped her arm to get her attention. Abbie looked up from the book to see what Jenny wanted.

"Do you believe he gave five women six orgasms. What man does that?"

"I believe he speaks the truth. Crane is not the type to lie about anything." she looked back at the list of songs, at the same time, blown away Crane is capable of giving a woman that many orgasms in one night. That definitely peaked her curiosity. Part of her wanted to fuck Crane senseless in bed, to find out what his secret was to making a woman feel that level of paradise six times.

Jenny looked over in the direction of the restrooms, making sure Crane wasn't around. She quickly looked back at Abbie. "You definitely need to hit that. Just imagine what his tongue would to do you alone. I'm sure you'd be in heaven. I bet his dick is huge."

Abbie jerked her head up "Jenny, I'm not having sex with Crane and I don't want to discuss Crane's dick size. Crane and I, are not going happen. So you can stop pressing the matter." she flipped to another page, songs listed from E to H.

"Abbie, there's nothing wrong with testing the waters in the bedroom. He'd make a perfect fuck buddy. I bet he masturbates a lot, seeing how it's been over 250 years for him."

Abbie looked appalled at her, even though the thought of him masturbating every night fantasizing about her naked body made her panties wet. Then, the thought of him thinking of Katrina during his masturbation session turned her off instantly.  "Jenny! Enough! We are not having this discussion."

"You are seriously no fun." Jenny shook her head with disappointment again.

Crane returned from the bathroom and sat down. "Miss Jenny, we still have yet to hear your answer to your own question."

"Oh, right. Um- The most orgasms a man has given me is, four."

"I wonder who that could have been" Abbie said partially muttering, and partially audible.

"Perhaps Mr. Hawley?" Crane implied smirking at Jenny.

"No, it wasn't Hawley. Same as you Crane, I don't care to say who. That, should remain a secret." Jenny does a fake yawn, dug  in her pocket to get her money and threw a twenty dollar bill on the table. She pushed her chair back to stand and stretched her arms in the air, fake yawning again.

"Well you two, I'd love to stay and continue sex talk 101 but I have a date with my bed. It was great seeing you Ichy. Really love the new hair. Abbie, I'll call you tomorrow afternoon." she grabbed Abbie's shoulders and bent down to whisper in her ear. "You only live once Abbs., don't let the opportunity sitting right next to you with large hands, and large shoes, might I add, pass you by." she straightened up and headed toward the exit. Abbie and Crane watched Jenny as she walked out the bar. They turned their heads back around and smiled faintly at each other. Both unsure of what to say or do next.


	2. What now

And the two witnesses were left sitting at the table working on their third glass of beer. They made an attempt to talk about the different things they've experienced during their time apart from one another, trying to stray away from speaking further about sex. They failed miserably. Abbie briefly glanced at the time on her phone. She was feeling _really_ tipsy.

"Can you believe it's eleven o clock already"

"Eleven?." he looked puzzled for a moment. "It's astounding how quickly time moves forward. Did you want to depart?"

She shook her head no. "We still have half a pitcher of beer to kill.. We can't let that go to waste" she said pointing at the beer.

He shook his head in agreement. "It would be a shame to allow this ale to go to waste. We must make certain that it doesn't. May I top off your glass Lieutenant?" He asked while grabbing the pitcher.

Abbie pushed her glass closer to him. "Yes you may. Pour away." He filled her beer up to the rim, as well as his. Abbie thought of a question to ask him she's been dying to know the answer to. A devious smile appeared upon her face as she sat in silence considering whether or not she should ask. He caught her smiling and leaned in close to her ear, his eyes half lidded from the buzz he was feeling. He nudged her arm gently with his elbow.

"Penny for your thoughts, Lieutenant." he asked grinning contently at her.

She giggled mischievously as her eyes met his. "I was just wondering what makes your ship ready to sail in the, bedroom."

He looked away for a split second in thought then back to her. "Are you asking what pleases me in bed? Why Lieutenant, that's a rather personal question, don't you think? but if you truly wish to know..."

She shrugged. "Yeah. Inquiring minds _would_ like to know." she teased, reusing Jenny's line earlier. 

"I shall make a compromise with you. I will share my secret in trade for yours. Do we have an agreement?" he asked raising his brows a bit higher than usual.

"Sounds like a good compromise, it'd be in both our favors. I'll agree to this bargain."

Images of Abbie's hand sliding down his torso inside his pants flashed through his mind. Again, he blamed the beer. "Her lips ever so lovingly caressing and nipping at my lobe. To feel her every breath hitting the base of my neck. To listen to her bellow and moan uncontrollably from pure gratification, just my touch alone, is able to drive a woman mad with greed, begging for more. But what provides me the most pleasure, is peering at her taut nipples" he smiled in a flirtatious manner, looking down at her shirt then bringing his eyes back up to hers. She peeked down at her chest to where his eyes were specifically gazing for that one second and noticed how hard her nipples were, forgetting she only had a camisole on underneath her polyester shirt. She quickly folded her arms to cover her chest, smiling, trying to hide her embarrassment.

His mind wandered back into a sinful dark alley. Now that he got a full visual of her nipples poking through her shirt, he imagined his tongue circling around her chocolate peaks, his hand caressing and massaging her breast with care. To hear her moan in delight would be an honorable treat to his ears. Deep down in his heart, he cared a great deal for her but a part of him had a sex monster that's been locked up for the past 250 years. The monster was roaring to be let out. It was hungry for not just any lady but for Abbie. The monster _only_  wanted Abbie, yearned for her, hungered for her. The beast craved to taste every part of her skin and other parts of her anatomy that was not forbidden. Crane would not allow such a beast free. That part of him shall and forever remain imprisoned in the pit of his soul.  

"I guess it's my turn to share." she sits up and takes a chug of her beer before revealing what gets her off. "I love the hell out of some foreplay. What really gets me going though, is when a man grabs my as-I mean my bottom and bites down on my neck. I like to watch too. That really turns me on. Watch a man - you know- touching himself while - watching -me. I know that sounds crazy and weird but it's true."

"Do not feel ashamed about sharing what pleases you. I want to know all your pleasures by the end of this night." he said softly. She felt this magnetic pull from his eyes she was fighting against by keeping her focus on the little tiny bubbles floating to the top of her beer.  '"I bet there is another secret that lies hidden in your vault."  he said in a seductive low purr.

She turned her head slowly in his direction.

She signals him with her index finger to lean in closer. "There's one other thing that I love,.. having my bottom slapped." she whispered in his ear.

He pulled away looking at her in shock. 'My dear Lieutenant, you are full of surprises this evening."

"I know, and there's many more where that came from" she retorted smiling playfully as she finishes off her beer.

"Do tell." he said smiling flirtatiously as he finishes off his last bit of beer as well.

 He could feel the part of him that truly respected and honored his fellow partner slowly fading as his sexual appetite grew stronger.  Uh oh, He figured the monster must have broke free from it's cage. He had to try like hell to restrain the monster from taking over his state of mind. It didn't help that Abbie wore the most tight fitting jeans he's ever seen her in, and of course, drinking four glasses of beer but he couldn't help observe how snug those pants were around her legs, showing off every muscle of her shapely stems. Inside his head, he kept yelling at the monster to stay back.

No longer was she feeling self-conscious about her hardened nipples and kind of liked the attention, in his own subtle way, he was giving her. She also enjoyed flirting with him. Yep, the beer was definitely kicking in.  She tried to keep a leveled head and was determined to until the waitress came back to their table with four shot glasses filled with brown liquid.. Carefully, she set them down in front of them and told them it was on the house, compliments from the bartender. Abbie looked over at the person who was bartending and saw that it was a good friend of Jenny's. His name was Steve. Steve wasn't a bad looking guy, he wore glasses, looked in pretty good shape. He had curly shoulder length brown hair and his nose was little pudgy but fit in nicely with the rest of his features. Abbie remembered Jenny telling her they had a friends with benefits thing going on. It started out great, however, Steve began constantly calling her day after day, begging her to turn their booty call into something more. It quickly became a turn off for Jenny, resulting for her to put an end to their fuck fest.   

Their faces were frozen with uncertainty as they stare down at their shot glasses. They were having trouble deciding whether or not to drink more than the capacity of alcohol they've already consumed. Abbie knew she was able to hold her liquor but didn't want to push it. Crane was already having a hard time keeping the monster inside of him at bay. The last thing he needed was another alcoholic beverage to aid the monsters battle with his brain.

Abbie unfolded her arms and picked up her shot glass. Crane watched her intently as she held it to her nose and took a whiff.

She looked at Crane "Smells like bourbon."

He picked up his shot glass and sniffed his drink as well. The beast inside him was winning. Without hesitation he drank his shot. He winces at the unsual taste on his palate but soon felt a smooth burning sensation ease down his throat.

"It has an acquired taste. Not bad." He drank his second shot.  

Abbie figured there was no harm in trying one shot. It was free, why waste it.  She downs her shot and winces as well.

"Yeah, not bad" she said with a sour look on her face, turning her head towards Crane. It took a minute for her tongue to get adjusted to the taste. The second shot was still left sitting alone on the table. Abbie picked up the second glass and took a deep breath. She pinched her nostrils together then downed it as fast as she could. Crane smiled in amusement as he watched her. She slammed the glass down on the table, squeezing her eyes closed, making another sour face.

"Wooo,,, why did I drink that? Now I remember why I stopped doing shots of bourbon back in college . Soo, what do you want to do now? Hey. wanna get out of here?  I say we do something fun. " her eyes stared deeply into his as she placed her hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze. His eyes shoot down at her hand then back up to her. She bites her lower lip sensuously.

 

**The Morning After**

Abbie fluttered her eyes opened and extended her outside arm out to the side, giving it a good stretch while stretching her other arm over her head. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. As she sat up on her elbows she took in the view of  her vaniity,, her feet that are exposed at the bottom of her golden colored sheets along with Crane's feet as well, except his feet were hanging off the bed facing downward. For a second, she thought nothing of it until it registered in her mind, Crane is in bed with her.

Her eyes grew wide. She whipped her head to the right and saw Cranes face facing hers. His right arm tucked underneath his pillow, his left arm grabbing a hold of the top of the pillow. He was still asleep. Part of his hair covering his right eye. He was lying on his stomach, shirtless. The sheet only covered his bottom half. Little puffs of breath could be heard escaping his small lips. Abbie squeezed her eyes closed then reopened them, hoping she was dreaming. She wasn't.

"Please tell me we didn't, please tell me we didn't,  tell- me- we- didn't." she kept repeatedly muttering. She peeked underneath her sheet for a second then instantly covered her upper body again after taking a glimpse of her naked form. She dropped her face in her hand. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. This can't be happening. We couldn't have." A sensation of panic and fear was rising inside her body. As she tried to get over the initial shock of finding herself nude next to Crane she lifts her head and takes a deep breath. Just because she found herself naked doesn't mean Crane was, she kept wondering though. The only way to know for sure was to check under the sheets on his end. She felt wrong for invading his privacy but she had to know. She carefully lifts the top of the sheet and leaned over to take a peek at his lower body. Once she saw her answer, she quickly lets go and covers her mouth muttering more "oh my gods'.

She grabbed the blanket that was hanging half way off of the foot of the bed near Crane's feet and threw it over his entire body to make sure he had something to shield his nudity so she could confiscate the sheet to cover her own entire body. She quickly hopped out of bed and walked over to his side of the bed with half of the sheet dragging across the floor while draping the material around her like a gown around her tiny frame. 

She nudged Crane's shoulder. "Crane... wake up"  All he did was mumble something about chocolates and tea. _He must still be dreaming._  He turned his head in her direction. The first attempt to stir him out of his sleep didn't work. she nudged his shoulder again. A lot harder. "Crane... wake up!" she voiced louder. He jerked his head up, startled, looking right to left.

"what, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously, unaware of his surroundings. The tendrils of his hair near the front were hanging partially over his eyes.

His question causes her to raise her brows at how dire the situation was she found them in. "What's wrong? Here's an answer. I woke up finding us in my bed.... na-ked,"

He looked at her strangely, arched his left brow, rolled onto his backside and instinctively peeked underneath the blanket. He observed how naked he was. As fast as he could move, he sat up and scoots back near the frame of the bed. He pulled the blanket up to his neck and tightly wrapped it around him, as if he was his own burrito. He wore the most horrific floored expression. .  

"What the hell happened last night?!"

"I-I-I don't remember. I presume we had, dare I say, sex." he answered at a loss..

She threw her hand up in the air while the other hand kept her sheet from falling down from her body "Well that much is clearly evident, seeing how we're both naked. Did we at least use condoms?!" she asked herself. "Wait, hang on. You don't remember anything? Mr. eidetic memory doesn't remember a damn thing." irritation was growing inside her blood.

He shook his head no "My apologies, but no, I don't remember any part of our, act. Please forgive my memory." He looked away in thought and troubled. "Strange, although I was highly inebriated yesterday evening, it still should not have affected my  memory. I don't understand, the night before shouldn't have been any different."

She threw her hand up again. "Wonderful."

"Are you able to recollect how our intimate act came about?"

She shook her head no "No. This can't be real. I need to find my clothes. If only we could go back in time and could have prevented this from happening" His eyes followed her as she hastily paced back to her side of the bed, scanning the floor for her clothes.

"Abbie, I do apologize for what has occurred between us, but unfortunately, time does not grant us the privilege to alter what has already taken place."

Part of her was listening, the other part was preoccupied wondering where the hell their clothes were. She went inside the bathroom and found both of their clothes scattered all over the bathroom floor. Quickly, she bends down and piles them in her arm. She came from out the bathroom and threw his clothes on the bed. "Get dressed." she demanded walking back inside her bathroom, purposely not acknowledging or addressing his spoken words. He flinched when he heard the bathroom slam.

Five minutes later, while Crane was fastening his pants he heard an "OH MY GOD!' coming from the bathroom, loud and clear. He looked over his shoulder as Abbie slowly opened the bathroom door, fully clothed and looking stunned.

"What? What is the matter?" he looked even more concerned.

Abbie slowly raised her right hand up in the air holding four dried up condoms. "Damn Crane... Really?"

"Are all those from-from' he closes his eyes, barely able to speak, afraid to ask what he already knew the answer to. "-from last night?"

"I would say so!." she said amazed, shaking her head in disbelief.

He shook his head in denial "Na-no, that's not possible." he sputtered.

"Why not Crane. What did you expect. It _has_ been a _long_ time for you. 250 years is a long time for a man to go without sex! Hell, even two weeks is a long time for a man to not get any action!" she announced plainly. 

He had to agree in thought to her statement. It bugged him he didn't have any recollection of the night before in his eidetic mind, especially after now knowing they were intimate four times. Damn his eidetic memory for failing him the one time he truly wished to remember how their sexual intercourse came about. He could see and hear how frustrated Abbie was. He blamed himself for allowing that crazy beast to hijack his mind and body. He truly treasured Abbie as a person and up until now, made sure not to do anything to ruin their bond. Now, it was too late. They both crossed into that zone, where rules are broken, treading a dangerous path leading to an unpredictable outcome. That path put them in the most complex position.

As he finished putting on his shirt he spotted something silver and shiny peeking out from under the bed. He bent down to grab the item. His eyes couldn't believe what he was holding. He slowly turned to face Abbie as she was dropping the condoms in the trash, overhearing her over and over again asking herself how they ended up in this mess.

"Lieutenant" he called out to her. She came out of the bathroom, still looking distraught. He had in his hand a pair of hand cuffs. Her mouth instantly dropped open. She rushed over to him and grabbed the cuffs from his grip.

"What the hell?" she held the cuffs up higher. His face turned red from the thought of one of them being shackled to the bed during their excursion.

"I assume they belong to you." he looked even more flustered.

The discovery of the cuffs left them feeling awkward, unsure of what to say to one another. She doesn't give him an answer. Instead, she hastily strides to her dresser and put her cuffs in one of the drawers. She kept her back turned, raking her hand through her hair, hoping the cuffs would be the only evidence found from, apparently, last night sex ventures. Their head jerks in the direction of the bedroom door when they hear a loud thump. It sounded as if something fell to the ground. She pushed the bedroom door half way closed to see what fell behind the door. She bent over to pick up the item and held it up in front of her. Abbie mouthed the words "What-the-fuck" with the most astonished expression. Witnessing before her eyes, a sex swing. She was holding a damn sex swing. She lets the swing slip from her grip and covered her face. "Oh, my, god."

Abbie uncovered her face and takes a glimpse at Crane. His shocked expression told Abbie he was not unfamiliar with the crazy looking harness. Maybe they had swings or a contraption similar to it back in his time, she thought. Now she felt overly embarrassed at the thought of him fucking her senseless in between her legs while being suspended in the binds of a swing.

"Dare I ask" he hesitantly said.

A swift head shake no was the only reply she could give. The only thing she did do was grab the swing off of the floor and hid it inside her top drawer beside her cuffs. Nothing could be said or explained at that moment. Abbie thought it best not to say anything.

As for Crane, he sat down on the edge of the bed, tensed and frozen stiff. After taking a moment, he reached down to grab his boots. "The day continues to bare more gifts from the past evening, and still, our memories deny us the knowledge we seek to learn what transpired after we had left the bar."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Last thing I remember was... us doing shots and mentioning something about, going somewhere else afterwards, but can't recall where." she furrowed her brows trying to remember.

He slipped his left foot inside his boot and was about to do the same with the right boot when he felt a hard and round object obstructing his foot from sliding all the way in. He pulled off his boot and held it upside down. He gave the boot one hard shake. A round object fell out. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he examines the object on the floor. He suspected the item was used at some point last night as well, judging by how obscene it looked. He picked it up.

Abbie was busy looking at herself in the mirror, checking out a red and purple mark she noticed earlier on her lower neck. There was another one inside her inner thigh but thought to look at that later.

"Lieutenant?" he tried to catch her attention so he could ask her about the round bizarre looking object he held in his hand. At the same time, he couldn't help wonder what she was probing at in the mirror. "Is something the matter?"

Her hand fell to her side as she turned to face him. "Just finding more surprises from our unforgettable night." she replied sarcastically. 

He looked confused, not understanding what she was implying. "I beg your pardon?."

She pointed to the mark on the right side of her neck. "Lets just say, you marked your territory." she gave a tight lipped grin. The hickey on her inner thigh was purposely left out. She didn't need him to feel anymore guilt and shame than he already did.

His eyes looked fretful "Oh Lieutenant, I'm truly sorry..more so, I apologize for my behavior yesterday evening. I did not mean to instill a bruise upon your skin, as I most certainly do not percieve or claim you as my property. Please forgive-' she held up her hand to stop him from apologizing or explaining any further.

"It's alright Crane, I'm sure it wasn't intentional. People do a lot of things, they're unaware of, in the heat of the moment." He nods but frowned at the same time, hating himself for not having control over his indecent behavior yesterday.

A loud vibrating noise, buzzes in his hand and grabbed their attention.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Oh, I must have pressed a button to trigger this device. He pushed the button again to turn it off and stood up so he could show her. " It somehow ended up in my boot. Do you know what this is?"

Abbie took a good look at what he was holding. At first, all she could do was laugh "Oh yeah. I know. Wow, this morning is full of surprises." she voiced loudly walking away from him.

"Mind telling me what this item is?" partially. he was curious as to why she found it funny.

She pivots back around to face him smiling out of the hysteria that was stewing inside her blood. "Do you really want to know Crane? Do. you. Really, want to-know?"

"Yes." he answered softly. Now, looking unsure.

"Of course you do! Because that's who you are Crane. Have to know what every modern novelty is, so you can gain better knowledge." she mocked, fluttering her hands flamboyantly in the air. 'Okay, fine! Its a vibrating cock ring! and if your wondering the purpose of its use, Well allow me to explain. 

He held up his hands in surrender "Lieutenant please, you don't have to -' he said calmly.

"No, no. I will explain. Basically, a man puts that _thing_ on his dick. It helps a mans penis stay erect longer and the vibrator on the ring helps stimulate the woman's vagina. Is that clear enough for ya! Damn, clearly we're some kinky ass people, to find, first... my handcuffs, a sex swing, and now..... a damn cock ring! We might as well have made a porn video and put it on Youtube! Oh, and to add, had sex, judging from the quantity of condoms I found in the trash, four times! And both us, can't remember, one damn thing out of our wild night? ! Now if you can make sense out of all that, please enlighten me.  I know I was drunk, but still, I would have remembered what we did"

"Abbie, please, calm down." he carefully stalked closer to her.

"Now it's Abbie huh.. NO! I will not calm down! We had sex Crane!" she sat on the bottom of the bed with her head tucked in her hands. He sat beside her and rubs her back, consoling her. "It jeopardizes our friendship, our partnership, my relationship." his back rub ceased when he heard the word relationship.

He looked confused for a moment "Relationship? You are in a relationship?" he repeated.

Uh oh, Abbie didn't mean to let that slip out. Because of her anger, it escaped on the tip of her tongue. Turning her head to the side, she peeked at him. "I was going to tell you last night but all I wanted to do was catch up and have some down time with you. The more I drank, the less important it was for me to mention." she sat up. "At some point, I was going to tell you. I apologize for not telling you sooner"

Crane was surprised, if anything, hurt and angry at Abbie for allowing herself to be sexually involved with him, leaving him in the dark about her other lover.

The fury in him could not be hidden. He instantly gets up and walked out into the living room . Abbie immediately followed him with guilt written all over her face.

"Crane, I'm sorry."

He whipped around and held his finger up in the air, making it clear to her to not come any closer. "No, don't."

Jenny strolled out of the kitchen eating a slice of left over pizza from last night. They both look at her confusedly.

"Hey what's all the commotion?" Jenny asked. Looking confused herself. She took a real good look at Crane and smiled. "Good morning, tall, british and sexy. I must say, You have a lot of stamina for a man who's over 200."

He furrowed his brows together, not understanding the meaning behind her statement.

Abbie folds her arms and rolled her eyes. "So I take it you know about our..... Wait,,,Were you here, the whole night?" Abbie asked, guessing from the teddy bear pajamas Jenny was wearing.

"Yeah? why?" she asked with a mouth full of food.

Abbie sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. Maybe you can tell us what happened when Crane and I came returned last night, besides the obvious"

"You guys don't remember?" her eyes bounced between Crane and Abbie.

"No!, I wouldn't be asking you if we did??" throwing her hands out to the side, growing impatient.

"Okay, I believe you." she gave her sister a crazy look. "Icky, don't you have an eidetic memory or something?" she took another bite of her pizza.

"Yes, but for some reason, my memory cannot recollect the cause of our, unusual evening." his condemning eyes briefly glanced at Abbie.

"I can't believe you guys don't remember anything. Hmm, strange.  Okay, well- " she huffs. "If you really want to know."

"Yes!!" Crane and Abbie answered together.

Jenny gives them an 'okay calm down' expression  "I don't know what time the two of you came home but, the first thing I heard was Crane saying something about never having a woman performing a certain particular act on him and Abbie, hearing you say to Icky, there's a first for everything. That was right after I heard a door slam.  I thought maybe it was the bedroom door. I figured I'd wait before going downstairs to get glass of water. An hour later, I make my way downstairs and the next thing I saw was your ass Icky, bucking into my sister against the front door, with just your boots on.  Wish I was able to wash _that_ image from my brain. Luckily you guys didn't know I came downstairs. I still went into the kitchen, got my water and headed right back upstairs."

It was extremely discomforting for Crane to listen to the details of what was lost to his memory. He kept looking away and opening and closing his fists, clenching his jaw all at once. Abbie's mouth agape.  So far, Abbie was having difficulties, hearing Jenny's perspective on what happened.

"At one point, I came downstairs again to make sure y'all weren't hurting each other. There were a lot of loud noises. Glass breaking, floors creaking, loud smacking sounds. Heard a lot of 'oh fucks, harder, don't stops and hmm, let me think," she squints one eye closed, tapping her finger on the side of her temple. "-OH yeah, and a lot of 'Dear sweet heavens'.  I didn't see you guys in the living but heard you two in the bedroom. Y'all are loud as hell. I'm surprised the neighbors didn't hear you. OH! and one other thing I forgot to mention... Icky, I saw you pouring and drinking champagne off of my sisters body in the living room, that was after the third time I came downstairs to grab some Oreo cookies."

"Dear god." Crane said, raking his hand through his hair, feeling foolish from his actions. He looked more stunned than Abbie.

Abbie hid her face in her hands in shame, shaking her head senselessly.

"sounds like you guys had a memorable night. It's hard to believe the two of you can't remember not one single part of it. What was the last thing you both remembered?"

Abbie looked up at Jenny. "I only remember doing a shot of bourbon with Crane at the bar."

"Yes, the bartender was kind enough to offer the lieutenant and I two complimentary drinks. Unfortunately, we were both unable to remember what transpired after" Crane said in addition.

Jenny thought for a moment. "Wait, who was the bartender that gave you guys free drinks?"

"It was your friend Steve. I thought you saw him while we were at the bar" Abbie said.

"Raul was bartending at the time I was there. Never saw Steve. Wait, a waitress named "Natalie" who was also friends with Steve, told me he got fired and arrested a week ago for spiking a girls drink with a drug called 'Bliss'  and _Steve_ , is not my friend, well not anymore" she pointed her index finger up in the air "He's more like a frenemy. I cut ties with Steve a month ago.

"Bliss?" Crane inquired.

"Yeah, it's a drug that's been banned in the United States. Wonder why Steve was working. I guess he was hired back on."

"Precisely, what are the effects of this enzyme?" Crane asked

"There's three different effects. It can make a person extremely horny, act on strong impulses, and eradicate any memory a conversation or experience a person -previously-had ." Her eyes lit up, realizing the most obvious cause of Abbie and Crane's memory loss.

"Oh my god. You guys were drugged.That could be the only reason why you and Crane are not able to retain any memory from last night"

"Makes sense. But if that was the case, then what would Steve's motive be for spiking our drinks? and why would the owner of the pub allow him to come back to work after he had known what he was arrested for" Abbie asked.

"Don't know but, I plan on finding out."

"Me too. I'm going to call Ricki, the bar manager and see if Steve's working today. I need my phone. Do you still have Steve's number" Abbie started looking around her house for her phone.

"Already on it." Jenny said scrolling through her contact list.

Cranes stood idly near the staircase frowning in thought. "First, I awaken this morning to find myself, in the nude next to a woman who has just informed me,  has been courted by another individual- then,  learned a delinquent inserted a substance inside my drink, oddly enough, is able to hinder my inability to remember a damn thing. Which is a first. What a glorious beginning to this morning." he muttered to himself sarcastically.

Jenny stopped scrolling through her list of contacts and looked up at Crane, after overhearing Crane mention the word courting. "Who's courted my sister?

"Oh, your sister hasn't informed you as well? Good to know I'm not the only one your sister failed to inform of her new courtship, I assumed developed during her absence. I only learned of it ten minutes ago."

Jenny looked surprised at her sister. Abbie rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear Jenny's mouth and could do without Crane's guilt trip. She already felt bad enough for not telling him sooner.

"Who's the new dude?" Jenny questioned.

"Not now Jenny. We have more important matters to tend to. Like tracking down Steve." Abbie moved near the front door to find better reception for her phone.

There's a knock at the door. Jenny looked at Abbie, Abbie looked at Jenny. Crane looked at the door.

"Are you, expecting anyone?" Jenny asked.

"No. I don't know who that could be."

Abbie opened the door. Daniel, her new boss in the FBI, is standing in the door way holding a bouquet of flowers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw Daniel in temporarily. Daniel's and Abbie's relationship will soon be coming to an end. Don't worry, Crane and Abbie will be together.


	3. Pure Bliss

 Abbie immediately slams the door in Danny's face, leaving him no room for a hello or how you doing. The door came two inches close to impacting his nose. He stood outside the door staring at the brass knocker, looking dumbfounded. Abbie had not expected Danny to arrive out of the blue. The last thing he'd told her before her departure from Quantico was how he had planned on visiting his family in Philadelphia for a week and promised to call during his trip. Now was not a good time for his unexpected visit. Had it been any other time and under different circumstances, his surprise appearance wouldn't have bothered her.

Her head turned in Crane's and Jenny's direction. They looked just as puzzled as Danny did. She gave them a quick tight lipped smile without an explanation then directed her eyes back to the door again. An exaggerated shoulder shrug accompanied with a heavy sigh is all that's heard before she reopens the door, stepping outside, and closing the door behind her without a peep. Jenny and Crane just looked at each other baffled.

Abbie smiled pleasantly at Danny as she carefully took his arm and guided him away from her door. He couldn't help but notice the troubled expression Abbie wore on her face while she escorted him away from her home. Petals from the bouquet of roses were shredding from the rose bud and falling to the ground; Two, three at a time with each brisk step he was forced to take. The speed of her steps almost made him trip over his own feet.

"Hey, hey- Abbie-Slow down."

She kept her pace persistent. With her short legs, she was able to stride to his car quickly in a matter of seconds. Before he could think to jerk his arm out of her grip, not realizing, they've already reached his vehicle. She turned to look at him, releasing her grip at the same time. His mouth is hung open as he tried catching his breath, looking completely lost and confused.

"Abbie. What's going on?" he shook his head, waiting for an answer.

She closed her eyes for a moment before speaking. "Danny, as much as I love the fact you took time away from your family to fly out and see me.... You can't be here. Now is not a good time. I'm in the middle of something." she said sternly eyeing him, doing her best to steady her voice without revealing the nerves jolting through her body. Hoping he didn't detect how tense she truly was feeling.  A mantra of prayers were repeated in her mind hoping he was not able to see through her fake facade.

He shook his head still looking clueless. " in the middle of??-something?. Mind telling me what that something is?" his head lowered to have better eye contact with hers.

She licked her bottom lip and directed her vision to the ground before addressing his question. "It's complicated. I'll explain everything to you...' she looked up at him '....but, not today. Please don't ask me why. It's a tough situation I need to sort out."

"Can I at least help?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

 She shook her head no, "You can't. I'm sorry Danny..." (long pause)  '.... I have to go back inside." she peeked down at the ground again shoving her hands inside her back pockets. Her eyes stay focused at the ground. It was uncomfortable for her to look into his painful eyes. Yes, her words might have came off a little cold and was acting distant but it was for his own good. An explanation he was definitely due but Abbie wouldn't know the first thing to say without it sounding as bad as it was. What could she possibly say to him now? _'Hey Danny, funny thing, I slept with my fellow colleague. You know, the tall British guy that you saw for a split second inside my home. It's not what you think, we are not dating. Honest. We just woke up this morning in the same bed but neither of us remember having sex. Seems like we were drugged last night while we were out having drinks, catching up, having some laughs. You understand, right? No hard feelings."_ Yeah that would go over real well with him. Abbie needed time, to think of how to first, deal with the problem at hand, then second, explain later to Danny the reason for her detached behavior.

He could see right through her facade but respected her request and did not pry. His face is now contorted, looking disturbed, hating the fact she's shutting him out. He was trying not to take it personally.

Wasting no time , he digs his hand in his pant pocket for his car keys. He took them out and pressed his thumb down on the red clicker to unlock the car door. A heavy sigh escaped his breath. He looked at Abbie one last time before getting in his car. Right on cue, Abbie looked at him too. Part of her felt bad for sending Danny away after all the effort he made to come see her, to bring her flowers, to depart from his family, and it wasn't like Danny could pick and go any time of the month to visit them. His schedule wouldn't allow it. Even on holidays, he barely had time to spare to go on vacation to see his nephews, nieces, cousins, let alone his parents. He'd missed too many holidays and birthdays to count. To see his presence was a big surprise to her and left her heart filled with more guilt.  His actions showed her how much she truly does mean to him. For him to share the limited amount of time that he had with his family, to make an effort to visit her. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes, almost. Unfortunately, after knowing what happened between her and Crane, it left her feeling conflicted.

"I'll call you when everything is normal again." Abbie really didn't know what else to say. He nods and tucked his hand underneath the steel handle to open the door. Sadly but understandingly he smiled back at her. Before he got in his car he stopped and arched his brows as if he remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot to give you these." he handed her the bouquet of pink roses. "I know pink is your favorite color."

She took the flowers from him "Thank you." she spoke softly. Barely a whisper, as she inhales the roses light perfumed fragrance, smiling fondly, appreciating his lovely gift.

He got in his car without another word. The sound of the door shutting brought her attention back to the car. She waved good bye to him as he drove away.

  
**A Few Minutes Later**

Abbie walked back inside her home to find Jenny sitting at the kitchen table chatting on her phone. Her eyes scanned the room for Crane. Jenny took two quick glances over at Abbie as she wandered in and out every room searching for him. She halted her conversation with the person on the other line and put the person on hold.

"He's not here." Jenny shouted from across the room.

Abbie hurried out of the living room over to the kitchen to question Jenny pertaining to Crane's whereabouts. Jenny ended her call as soon as she saw Abbie coming.

"where did he take off to?"

Jenny's eyes the pink roses. "He mentioned something about going to the University..... visiting the science lab department to talk to a Professor 'Richardson'.  He said the Professor has knowledge of a lot of narcotics and figured he might know something about bliss. He seemed pre-ty peeved when he left. I don't blame him. I'd be mad too if the person I slept with forgot to mention they had someone else on the side. Nice flowers by the way. Your boyfriend has good taste. Why didn't you invite your boyfriend in and introduce us "

Abbie rolled her eyes. She had forgotten about the bouquet of roses she was holding when she went looking for Crane. She looked at the roses then back at Jenny and pivots back around her kitchen island. She carefully placed the roses in her sink. Jenny moves from her chair and stood on the opposite side of island facing Abbie. She leaned forward and rest her elbows on the counter.

"I had no intentions of introducing you and Crane to Danny. Besides, we still have to track your friend Steve down, remember?" 

Abbie is standing on the tip of her toes reaching for a glass vase that is sitting on top of a shelf three feet higher than her.

"Ex- _friend_ , remember? and I already know where Steve is. I just got off the phone with Ricki. The bar manager. I told him how Steve might of possibly slipped Bliss in your drinks last night. You should have heard how livid Ricki was after receiving that bit of info. I told Ricki to lay low and not confront Steve yet. Not until we arrive and question his ass ourselves." a sly smile spreads across Jenny's lips.

Abbie put the vase on the counter in front of Jenny and turned on the faucet to rinse the roses. She nods in approval at Jenny's ploy. "Did you try calling Steve directly?" she asked while filling up the vase with water.

"Yes. He was the first person I called. His number is no longer in service. Hmm,,, how convenient." she pushed herself off of the counter waggling her brows. "I wish I knew where he lived."

"Are you telling me out of all the times you and him had sex, you guys never did it at his place?" Abbie grabbed scissors from the drawer under the counter to cut the stems.

"Nope. He _never_ invited me over. It was always at some run down motel. and it's not like the sex was good enough for me to want to keep at it all the time. I always thought it was strange he never offered to go back to his apartment. He'd always came up with some excuse as to why we couldn't screw at his place. Either it wasn't presentable, or his parents were in town. Lame excuses if you ask me.' she shrugged.

"Hm. I see." Abbie finished cutting the last stem and grabbed the rest to throw into the trash bin beside the fridge.

"but guess what, Ricki told me Steve is working today. Within the next hour.'

"You think he'll show up?" she asked not sounding so convinced he will. Carefully, she placed each rose inside the vase, one by one.

"Why wouldn't he? I'm sure he'll show. I know for a fact he needs the money to pay off that nice Ferrari he drives and the crazy amount of speeding tickets I spied in his glove compartment." 

Abbie just flicks her eyes up at Jenny as she put the last two roses in the vase. "Hard to say. I think we should have Ricki call Steve promising him a good enough incentive that will motivate to work today."

Jenny smiled, liking Abbie's idea. "I'll give Ricki a call and let him in on our _plan._ " she strode over to the kitchen table to pick up her phone. "So, Danny is it?" Jenny inquired, pausing before redialing Ricki's number. 

_Oh no, we're back to that._ Abbie moved to the kitchen table as well and set the vase of roses in the middle of the table thinking it made a lovely center piece. Knowing how nosy her sister could be, Abbie knew at some point Jenny was going to ask all kinds of questions about Daniel.

"What about him?" Abbie took a step back briefly admiring her roses.

"How did you guys meet? and how long have the two of you been dating?"

"First, Danny is also my boss. Second. We've haven't been dating long enough for me to be in love. There's really not much more to tell but, if you must know, Danny and I met during training for the FBI three years ago. We'd took a shot at dating then but nothing really panned out. Long story short"....in the middle of her speech she took a breath. "....Danny was assigned as my new boss just recently after the loss of my old mentor. We made a tempt to pick up where we left off, yaddi-yaddi-yadda, and that's all you need to know."

"Interesting, you're new boss huh." A smirk formed upon Jenny's upper lip. "How's that working out for ya?"

"Not gonna lie. It was weird at first but after learning each others routine and how to separate business from pleasure, we were easily able to establish a relationship." her eyes dart down to Jenny's cell then back up to her. "Are you going to make that call?" she asked arching her left brow. 'We can't be wasting anymore time discussing Danny." waving her hand dismissively at Jenny, digging for her phone inside her pants.

Jenny pressed the call button to redial Ricki and put the phone to her ear. "Aren't you going to call Crane?" she asked waiting for Ricki to pick up.

For a moment she looked at Jenny with a clueless expression. The notion of calling Crane failed to cross her mind. Abbie didn't really want to deal with Crane, not yet anyway, but she knew she'd have to in order to ask him to meet them at Ricki's pub and discuss any other information on Bliss he might have discovered after talking with the Science Professor. An uneasy spell of emotions were stirring inside her body thinking back at everything Jenny had disclosed with her and Crane about their intimate evening. It didn't sit well with her knowing she slept with a person who held her in the up most respect, a person who performed an act that goes against all morals he believed in. He was a true gentleman. A man that honors a woman's honesty, modesty, self-respect. A man who abides by old fashion rules when it came to courting a lady properly. Last night, he had broken every rule he had came to learn and utilize to be the man that he is. She blamed herself for how things went down. An awful guilty feeling nestled inside her heart. She needed to make things right between her and Crane again.

Abbie took her phone out of her pant pocket to call Crane. Jenny finally hears Ricki pick up on the other end of the line.

"Hey Ricki, I need you to do me a favor...."

There are fives rings before Crane answers. "hey Crane. Jenny told me you're at the University talking to a Professor in the Science department?"

"Yes. I'm standing near the Professor as we speak. How can I help you Leftenant?" Crane was doing his best to sound as professional as possible, for two reasons. One, he didn't want to let his guard down and allow his true emotions to take over, meaning, he felt angry and betrayed. Not really understanding why himself. He had no reason to feel as angry as he did when they are not even dating, but it was more about the principal of the matter. To him, he felt it was wrong for Abbie to partake in an adulterated act when she is already spoken for.

"Uh-yeah, Can you meet Jenny and I at Ricki's in about an hour? It's our lucky day. Fortunately for us, Steve is working today. Jenny is on the phone right now talking to Ricki. She and I came up with a plan we're letting Ricki in on to make sure our one and only source shows up for duty."

"I think it would be best if you and Miss Jenny met me here at the School beforehand. I have a gained additional knowledge from the Professor on the stimulant that we consumed." he briefly glanced at the Professor who is closely staring at him while he's on the phone. Crane just threw him a weak smile.

"What did you find out?" Abbie glanced at Jenny, checking to see if she was done with her call.

"I think it best if you and Miss Jenny meet the Professor and I at the university. " he walked away from the Professor making sure he doesn't hear what he is about to say next. He covered his hand over his mouth to muffle out his next words. "You and I have much more to discuss. The gentleman I saw at your door earlier.... I presume him to be your prior suitor?" he lifted his brow in quandary.

Abbie closed her eyes, licked her lips before answering. "Yes. That was Agent Daniel Reynolds, my boss and .... my current boyfriend." she let out a heavy sigh, dreading having to give him an answer knowing he'd turn into Mister twenty questions later when they do have their much needed discussion. She covered her forehead, lowering her head in her hand, waiting for his response, assuming it wasn't going to be good.

He nods, "Ah, I see." his eyes shot down to the floor. A small frown formed on his lips. Abbie was shocked those were the only words he uttered and relieved at the same time. She expected him to say something dry and sarcastic about Danny' arrival, and assumed he'd make a smart. witty comment about the bouquet of roses Danny had presented her with.

There was a long drawn out silence between the two. Abbie kept looking over at Jenny who looked back at Abbie then walked out of the kitchen to another room. Crane is staring at a vial containing an amber brown liquid sitting in a metal test tube holder on a long marbled black countered wooden table. He picked it up and sniffed the substance. His right nostril flare from the foul smell. The aroma was a mix between vinegar and urine with a hint of musk.

The Professor stood by his desk with his hands tucked inside his lab coat pocket. He continuously kept staring at the back of Crane wondering when he'd end his call so he may be on his way. He tilted his head up to look at the time on the clock mounted on the wall above the chalk board. His patience was running thin. He shook his head impatiently and left the room. He didn't have time to stand around and wait for Crane to finish his call.

Abbie decided to be the one to put an end to their silence. "I guess Jenny and I could meet you at the University. We'd have to make it quick though. Steve will be-" before she could finish she heard a glass break on Crane's end.

"ech! ahh!" Crane bellowed out.

"Crane! What happened! Crane!" her eyes bug out, looking frantic. Jenny came rushing out of the living room looking just as startled at Abbie.

She doesn't hear him on the other end for a few seconds. He is bending over, holding his hand out in his view breathing heavily, his other hand dropped by his side weakly holding his cell. His eyes took a quick glance at the broken pieces of glass scattered onto the floor around the tip of his boots. There was brown liquid dripping off of his fingertips, the rest of it splattered on the floor.

"Crane! talk to me!" all she heard is heavy breathing on the other end.

His hands shook as he slowly raised the phone back to his ear. "I-I-I might of had a mishap. Please, ca-come quickly." he stammered.

"Okay. Hang on. We're coming." Abbie ended the call and instantly moved towards the front door. Jenny is looking puzzled at her sister. She hastily followed her out the front door.

Crane's ended his call. His hand fell limp to his side again. A strange warm tingling feeling shot through his arm all the way up through his chest. His eyes shut tight then reopened. His pupils blown wide and were as dark as coal. The unusual liquid evaporated quickly inside his skin. His grip on the vial was not as secure as he'd thought. Earlier, during his call with Abbie he was fiddling around with the vial in-between his thumb and forefinger, turning it left to right, holding it up to the light, mesmerized by the golden undertone color glimmering underneath the surface of the liquid. Unbeknownst him, the vial had slipped from his fingers and shattered across the marbled tiled floor. A little amount of the liquid bounced off of the floor onto the tip of his fingers. As small of an amount it was, it was enough to cause him to react to the chemical.

"What happened? Is Crane is trouble?" Jenny asked as she's chasing after Abbie.

Abbie rushed to her car "I'm not sure. Just get in." she said to Jenny as she swung her car door open.

"We're we going?" Jenny got inside the car and fastened her seat belt.

"To the University. We need to get to Crane." she put the key in the ignition and started her car. The tires screech as Abbie speeds out of her driveway.

 

**Twenty minutes later**

"Crane, are you okay?" Abbie is standing a few inches in front of Crane, studying his features, ducking her head down to get a good look at him. He appeared calm and relaxed to her surprise. Jenny is taking a look around the classroom, peeking at live frogs basking inside their terrestrial tanks. Crane doesn't move or blink. He kept staring down at Abbie with a blank expression.

"Crane? What happened? I heard you screaming on the phone. It sounded as if you were in pain or some sort of trouble." 

Jenny walked away from the amphibians to stand next to Abbie. She also noticed how Crane was very unresponsive.

A small quiet strained voice is then heard from his lips. His eyes slowly trek to hers. "Leftenant?"

Abbie smiled in relief and caressed his arm tenderly. "Yes Crane. It's me. Jenny's here too."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. You tell me." she continued to rub his arm with smooth strokes.

"I am not sure." Crane's eyes roamed around, his mind struggling for a rational answer. The last thing he remembered was holding a vial in his view. His eyes quickly and subtly flicker over at the shattered glass on the floor Jenny and Abbie failed to notice. What Jenny does notice is fingers are stained with dried blood.

"I'm gonna go find some bandages for your fingers. I'll be back." before Crane could protest, she rushed over to the professor's desk and opened all the drawers hoping to find a first aid kit.

Abbie gently took Crane's hand in hers to get a good look at his fingers. She frowned at the sight of dried blood soaked inside his cuticles, stained inside his nails and smeared around the tip of his fingers. Her doleful eyes look up into his soft half lidded cerulean blues , keeping his hand firmly but carefully in her grasp. A warm sensation was flowing through his blood all the way down to his groin. His eyes dip down to her lips then back to hers. The anger and resentment he had towards Abbie was gradually leaving his system and welcoming a new feeling of lust and want. That infernal beast he kept locked away was awakening again. He needed to gain control over the monster that lied hidden beneath him. The monster somehow found a way out of its barrier and began sneaking its way through a passage to his mind.

"Crane? What happened? How did you cut yourself?" she asked in a cautionary tone.

He looked down at his hands then returned his eyes to hers. "I-I don't remember." he responded softly. He had to keep away from her. To control his inner urges the beast was conjuring to the surface of his brain. Abbie was his friend, his partner, nothing more, he kept reminding himself.

Jenny caught their attention by growling in frustration, slamming all the opened drawers closed. "How does a teacher not have a first aid kit or even just a box of band aids on hand when you have students playing around with dangerous chemicals. It doesn't make any sense."

"It's quite alright Miss Jenny. I am capable of making my way to the rest room and ridding this blood from my skin." He hesitantly jerks his hand from Abbie's grip and hid his hand behind his back as he headed out of the class room. "I shall return momentarily." he gave them a quick sharp nod then left the room.

Abbie and Jenny exchanged glances.

"Was Crane acting funny to you?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah, a little. What do you think happened to him?" Jenny inspected the class room for any other cabinets or compartments she could check.

"Don't know but I think I should check up on him. Just in case." Abbie was genuinely worried about him. At the time she was holding his hand, as mild as it was, she felt his hand trembling. From fear, from nerves, she wasn't sure. He almost might have fooled her as relaxed as his demeanor was if it wasn't for how clammy his skin felt. She couldn't understand how he wasn't able to remember the cause of his injury. With his eidetic memory and to add, his incident happened like twenty, the most thirty minutes ago. She turned around taking a brief look around the entire room. Her eyes roamed around the floor and spots a clear piece of glass by the edge of the desk. She stepped forward and stooped down to take a closer look.

"Jenny,"

Jenny is busy looking inside a cabinet mounted overhead one of the side tables.

Abbie looked over her shoulder and called her name again. "jenny!"

Jenny popped her head up and looked at Abbie. She furrowed her brows together. "What's up?"

"I think I found something. Come take a look." she waved Jenny over.

Jenny walked over to where Abbie is squatting. Abbie picked up the piece of glass carefully, making sure not to cut herself and held it up in Jenny's view. Jenny bent down to get a closer look.

"Where's the rest of it?" Jenny asked scanning the floor closely to see if she spots anymore fractions of glass lying around.

Abbie looks around as well. She rises up and peeks around the other side of the table. Her brows furrow together when she sees a small of brown substance spilled on the floor along with the rest of the sharp fragments.

"Over here!" she points to the area.

Jenny steps past Abbie and squats down to get a better look at the brown substance. The aroma of the substance instantly hit Jenny's nose as soon as she moved closer. She quickly covers her nose, turning her face away.

"ughh! It smells like an old mans after shave mixed with piss." she looks up at Abbie. Within a few minutes Abbie got a good whiff of the horrible odor. She immediately covers her nose as well with a mask of repulsion on her face. The smell made her want to regurgitate.

"I wonder what this shit is?" She noticed a piece of glass had a tiny spec of blood on the edge. "I'm sure this is Crane's blood. You think some of this crap maybe got on Crane when he cut himself?" Jenny stands up straight.

Abbie shakes her head confirming the answer Jenny could have guessed herself. They both walked away from the mess on the floor and moved near the entrance of the room. Luckily, the scent faded the further they were from it.

"I'm going go see if Crane's alright. See if you can find Professor Richardson." Jenny nods and takes off in the opposite direction.

There was a Janitor lazily mopping the floor down the hallway. Abbie thought to ask him where the restrooms were located but he looked too disgruntled.  His appearance alone was creepy enough to make her hurry pass him without taking a second look to see if his eyes were tracing her curvaceous body. The man looked to be in his seventies. He had a big nose and small chin with a thin mustache. He was maybe three inches taller than she. His eyes were sinister as a sharks. Just the way he stared at her gave her the jitters. He stopped mopping and smiles happily but at the same time it was unsettling. He kept his eyes glued on her bosoms, as if he was a kid watching his first peep show.  His tongue slide across his yellow stained teeth, admiring the view. Abbie walks closer to the right side of wall to clear of him. The Janitor reaches out and grabs her arm before she could completely pass him. She tries to jerk her arm from his grip but his strength overpowered her own.

"What's the rush sweet thang." his smile broaden.

Abbie shot him a dirty look with an eye roll. "You really don't want to do this."

"Do what? I'm only trying to get to know ya." he taunted making an effort to sound innocent.

"Look, I'm in no mood, okay. All I'm trying to do is find my friend. You really should let me go. Don't force me to do something I'll regret. The idea of hurting an old man doesn't sit well with me. I'm giving you fair warning."

His grip doesn't let up. "Are you threatening me?" he points to himself. His voice low and cynical. She tries jerking her arm out of his grip again. He grip tightens. "A dumb bitch like you can't do shit to me." he said raising his voice a notch. Abbie narrows her eyes at the short stocky man, doing her best not to loose her patience. "I'll have you know I've smacked around my old lady for mouthing off at me. I'm too old to listen to some bitch telling me what I can and cannot do!"

"Unhand the lady you cad." Crane demanded in an authoritarian tone.

The Janitor scrolls his eyes all the way up at the tall thin man. He immediately releases is hold and cringes in fear. Crane steps closer occupying the tiny gap of space between them. The man hides his face in his hands, shaking and whimpering like a frightened dog with its tail caught between its legs. Crane takes his time throwing daggers at the old man by his intimidating stare.

Abbie looks back and forth between Crane and the Janitor. She observes how genuinely scared the Janitor was from the way he cowered inside his arms. She nudges Crane's arm to get his attention. "Okay, I think he got the message. We should let the school board deal him. Right now-" she stopped in mid sentence noticing his attention is still on the old man, refusing to break eye contact. "Crane- look at me." she nudges his arm again. "Look-at-me." she ordered. He side eyes her for a brief second before returning his attention back to the Janitor. Abbie steps in front of the Janitor leaving Crane no choice but to look at her. "This is done. We end this. Now." her well-ordered tone made it evident she was not playing around.  

He looks at the Janitor then at her. "Very  well." his hands clasp behind him as he steps around Abbie to say one more thing to the old man. He towers over the Janitor from behind and lowers his face a mere inch away from his ear to whisper "Consider yourself fortunate." He takes a step back and pivots to head back in the direction of the Science lab.

Abbie makes sure Crane is far enough away so she may have her own last words with the Janitor. "He's gone." she barked out. Her eyes bored on to him indifferently, thinking what Crane would have done to his pathetic ass if she had not stood in Crane's way. The man lowers his arms and drops to his knees pleading and begging for her forgiveness. Abbie scowls down at him unsympathetically. "Get up!" The man hurries to stand on his feet. She puts her hand on her hip looking crossed at him. "Allow me to introduce myself. Agent Abbie Mills, FBI." she opens the left side of her jacket flashing the badge on her belt. The man look liked he was about to have a stroke once he saw Abbie's badge. His face twists up into tears, crying and pleading.

"No,no,no. Please don't send me to jail. I didn't mean any harm. I can't loose my job. My freedom. I promise I'll be on my best behavior"

"Oh I know you will be on your best behavior. Because I'll make sure to send a nice report to the Dean letting him know about our little incident and leave the decision making up to him on how he wants to handle your sorry ass. Doubt it will be in your favor once he reads how you harassed a woman and aside that, an FBI agent." a clever grin forms across her lips. The man looked frightened and worried about loosing his job after hearing what Abbie planned on doing. She strolls casually away voicing audible enough for him to hear "I had no intentions on making an arrest. Jail is too good for you."

 

Abbie enters the science lab. There was no sign of Crane. She backtracks a few paces down the hall at a corner. "Where did he run off to now?" Before she could reach inside her jacket pocket for her phone she feels a hand grab her arm and pull her around the corner. He drags her inside a small class room, closes the door behind him and locks it. She looks at him like he's crazy.

"Uh, Crane? What are you doing?" He just stood there. Breathing harder than normal. His eyes looked feral and dark. He licks his pink lips as his eyes drop down to the small V-neck shape of her blouse exposing the tiniest bit of cleavage.

She steps backwards, misjudging the distance of space from where the edge of the desk and her legs made contact. He brings his eyes back up to hers. The sound of college students walking by outside the classroom door triggered Crane to stride closer to Abbie and plant his hands on the desk, entrapping her between his arms. Her breathing picks up wondering what his next move will be. She was conflicted between pushing him away and pulling him into her, on top of her. His face nears in close to hers, inch by inch.

"Crane?" she warns with a soft gasp. Her voice betrays her, sounding more hoarse than she intended it to.

He leans in closer. Her inner voice tells her to stop him. Don't allow this. It will only make things more complicated for the two of you. He keeps closing in on her lips until she presses her hand against his chest and pushes him away from her.  Now was her chance to run for the door and find Jenny. That all happened in her mind but in reality, she stood by the door and peeked at him over her shoulder curiously.  He stalks towards her and grabs her waist from behind, pulling her against his groin. Her hand slips from the knob and leans into his embrace without thinking twice about her actions. His body pressed hard against hers. Her body was wedged between him and the door. His hands slide to the front of her belt and pulls the strap freeing it from the buckle. Her body was frozen in place, allowing his hands to do the work she is not brave enough to do herself. He is hovering over her left shoulder, breathing hard in her ear while his hands make there way to her zipper.  

Once his fingers pull down on the metal clasp that confines the entrance to her most sacred area, he stoops down and yanks down her pants along with her panties in one swift move, down far enough to have access to her center. Abbie is shocked,speechless and strangely turned on by this bold action. He was burning with raw heat of horny desire. He needed to be inside of her right then and there. She doesn't bother to pull her undergarments up and stop this crazy maddening scene that is unfolding. He promptly rises up and fumbles to unbutton his own knickers in a hurry so he can free himself and stick his hardened cock inside the comforting warmth of Abbie's heat.

His shirt hangs low below his rear, his undergarments scrunched down by his ankles, his hands positioned around Abbie's hip bone, pulling her ass against his hardened manhood. Abbie curses her body for reflexively bucking her ass against his cock, teasing and seductively giving him more reason to rub the tip between her well-rounded cheeks. One hand has a strong grip on her waist, keeping her firmly in place. The other hand gives two quick strokes, guiding himself all the way inside her tiny hole in the middle of her folds between her legs. He removes his hand once he's all the way in and seizes the other side of her tiny waist pulling her lower body forcefully back to meet his thrust. Her hands are flattened on the door by her chest and the side of her face is pressed onto the cold wood, biting her lower lip from the intense slightly painful but pleasurable feeling of his cock entering her deeply without warning.

The front of his hair has fallen at the corner of his eyes as he is leaning over her left shoulder lowering his face closer to her neck, panting and groaning lowly near her ear, enjoying how good she felt around his shaft. He was not the only one on cloud nine. Abbie too was giving him sounds of pure joy as well. The more he was fucking her, the wetter she felt herself getting. She knew what they were doing wasn't right but at that moment, she didn't care. Her mouth parts open when his grip tightens as he speed picks up. His pelvis is smacking loudly against her round bottom as he pounds into harder. He rams into her faster and faster until he feels himself getting close. Abbie felt herself about to climax as well. He lets go of the left side of her hip and presses his hand onto the door above her head, pushing into her as far as her opening would allow. One reacting off the other, moans and a whimper here and there. In a matter of minutes they came together, both trying to catch their breath. His hands slid from her waist and pulls himself out. His cock glistening with her juices. Abbie bends down and pulls up her underwear and slacks. He does the same.

As soon as he's finished buttoning his pants he moves his hand to touch her arm. "Abbie..." he beckons. She didn't want to hear his soft inviting deep voice say her name. Guilt plagued her heart for what they had just done and what made it worse in her mind, knowing she allowed it to happen.

She turns to face him, producing un-shed tears in her eyes. Her hand in one quick move gives him a slap across his face. She fumbles behind her for the door knob and exits the room. A loud thump noise followed a second later. She re-opens the door and sees Crane passed out on the floor.

"Abbie!" Jenny is running down the hall with the Professor by her side when she sees Abbie enter the classroom.

They push the door open observing Abbie on her knees by Cranes side. Jenny and the Professor stand on the other side of Crane. Abbie lifts his wrist to check his pulse. She looks up at Jenny.

"He has a pulse. Professor, do you have any smelling salt?" Abbie asked.

He nods his head yes. "Yes. I'll go get it."

Jenny squats down. "What happened?" She could tell Abbie was upset by how glassy and sad her eyes looked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Why did Crane pass out?"

"I don't know."

Jenny took a closer look at his face. "Why is there a red mark on his right cheek?"

"I don't know." She shrugs and stands up. Of course Abbie lied, not caring to explain her reasons for slapping Crane.

Jenny stood up as well. Abbie turns, giving her back to Jenny. She hides her hands in her pant pockets with her head lowered.

"Something happened between you and Crane? didn't it?" Jenny knew what the mark was. She could easily recognize a hand imprint. She has had her share of giving out slaps to the face, more than she could count. She thought to ask Abbie regardless testing to see how she would respond. As she figured, Abbie hid her troubles, instead of opening up and communicating what truly was bothering her. Jenny walks up to her and rest her hand atop her shoulder. Abbie brings her hand to rest on top of hers, squeezing her hand gently. She turns to face Jenny.

"I had sex with him."

Jenny didn't look surprised. "How long ago?"

"Not long before you and the Professor arrived." she takes a breath. "He wasn't acting himself." she looks down at Crane. "I could have left the room so none of it would have happened but... but I didn't. I wanted it to happen. I didn't stop him Jenny. And then, I-I thought about Daniel and what I'm going to tell him?"

Jenny could see in her eyes how worried she was. "Daniel doesn't need to know about this."

"Yes Jenny, you read my mind. How did you know i was going to tell Daniel." she said sarcastically. "Of course I'm not going to tell him Crane and I had sex. I meant, how am I going to explain to Daniel that I don't love him, that I no longer want to be in a relationship with him. I realized something after Crane and I- you know... I found Crane to be-"

"- Here it is!" the Professor comes running in interrupting Abbie's almost confession. He is holding the smelling salt in his hand smiling at the two. They all hurry back to Crane's side. The Professor pulls the lid off the tube and waves in front of Crane's nostrils.

A second later, Crane's eyes popped opened looking startled and confused at the three of them.

"Wha-what happened? Where am I?" he sits up on his elbows.

"You don't remember?" Jenny asked.

His shakes his head no. "The last thing I remember was running water over my hands in the mens washroom."

The three of them look at each other confused.

He felt his right cheek stinging. He brings his hand up to his cheek to rub the pain. "My face hurts all of a sudden. Hmm, wonder why?" he mutters in confusion to himself.

Jenny and Abbie looked away for a moment clearing their throats.


End file.
